


Break

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Flirting, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Sirius was his favourite part. Sirius, who absorbed and radiated all the colours missing from the landscape.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> A little indulgent something because Hollywood, goddammit, if you have two attractive men standing on a beach in the rain together then they should be making out. Just saying. The whole movie was ho-yay. Hollywood, you let me down.

He’d thought that being skilled at yoga would make it easier. And, in some ways, it did. But nothing could have prepared him for the sway of water under the board, the toss of the ocean against the inflexible fibreglass.

The amount of times he fell off the board in the beginning was laughable.

According to Sirius, the _ways_ he fell off were also pretty funny.

Sirius was his favourite part of the lessons. Remus had to try very hard not to openly stare at his lean body, tight inside his wetsuit. Every lesson, Remus daydreamed about how those defined muscles would look if only he could peel the away the improbably fitted neoprene.

“Hey,” Sirius pulled him aside one day. His pale eyes were bright, red rimmed from the sea. He shook a hand through his salty hair, sweeping it back in a raze of droplets. Remus bit his lip, breath catching. “You’re a fast learner. But I reckon you’d benefit from a private lesson. What d’you say?”

Of course, Remus said yes.

They met on a day coloured grey by the overcast sky, a hot wind blowing across whitecap waves, the icy breakers further out beckoning them. They plunged into the sea, surging against the elements. For Remus, it was a pure sensory experience – earth and wind and water combining in one glorious thrill.

The seawater burned his nose, his ears deafened by the rush of bright ocean crashing around him, blinded by the wash of murky water and the distraction that was Sirius. So effortless on his board, a graceful competence, a desperately attractive figure with long black hair whipping into the air.

Remus could feel the command of his presence within his bones.

Sirius, who owned the waves, a reckless adventurer, a dark silhouette against the humid, colourless day. Sirius, who laughed with sweet affection when Remus wiped out, who grinned so beautifully as he yanked him out of the water again. Sirius, who absorbed and radiated all the colours missing from the landscape.

The surf grew choppier and the wind took a sharp turn. Sirius floated up beside him, astride his board, face alive with the delight of life. “Time to go in, hey?”

They reached the shore just as it started to rain. Remus smiled, rubbing his curls back. His lips were fuzzy from the sea; the drizzle began to sluice the salt from his skin.

Flecking Remus with seawater, Sirius shook his hair out. It fell in a perfect tousle around his face as he unzipped his wetsuit and began to peel his torso free. Remus tried to pretend he wasn’t staring as athletic muscles became gradually exposed. He didn’t know where he wanted to touch most – the stars tattooed across Sirius’ back, the long stretch of his naked belly, any number of inviting places.

Sirius cast him knowing look and Remus turned away.

“Join me in a drink?” Sirius asked. He didn’t bother drying off, just dropped into the sand with his suit hanging from his hips. Remus folded himself to sit, consciously keeping a distance that Sirius immediately breached. He pressed a bottle into Remus’ hand.

The rain trickled over them, drawing patterns in the coarse golden sand clinging to Sirius’ skin. “So, what made you want to surf?”

“Oh,” Remus gulped his drink, delightfully unnerved by Sirius’ warm proximity. “I like the water. It’s peaceful, right? But treacherous. I kind of like the contrast.”

Sirius smiled, a tease glowing deep in his eyes. “You want to conquer the elements?”

“I just like a challenge. I think maybe it’s you that wants the thrill.”

“I do love a risk,” Sirius conceded. He swung an arm around Remus; it slipped against his wet skin and Remus’ heart thundered against his ribs. “But you’re right about it being peaceful. When you’re out on the board it feels like there’s nothing left in the world except yourself and the endless expanse of the sea.”

They finished their drinks without talking, enveloped by the roar and crash of waves, watching the beach pack down with rain, white froth staining the shoreline.

Finally Sirius said, “You know why I asked you here, right?” Remus said nothing and Sirius turned to face him, pushing a sodden curl away from Remus’ face. Sirius bit his lip, skin soft and bright and nervous. He leaned closer, voice soft. “Are you not interested? Or just shy?”

“Oh.” Remus’ blood ran hot enough to start steaming his skin. Sirius saw the answer in his face and grinned, brilliant and glittering.

He wasn’t sure which of them leant in first, but they kissed, lips soft and rain-damp sliding together, apart. Sirius clung to him. He was hard and hot and definitely responsible for Remus ending up on his back in the muddy sand. Chest to chest, they pulled together, separated only by a mingling layer of rainwater and sand and salt.

They shifted; Remus got a mouthful of Sirius’ soggy hair. He choked and laughed, hands easing over Sirius’ face, smoothing his hair back again. Rain pattered his face and Sirius’ brushed it away with gentle fingertips. It was blissful, perfect pleasure. Remus shivered.

“Are you cold?” Sirius asked. His voice was as stormy as the sky. His hand slid down Remus’ side, a smile full of mischief flicking the corners of his mouth. Before Remus could answer, he said, “There’s hot water in the changing block.”

“Are you offering to get naked in front of me?” Remus’ tracked curious eyes down Sirius’ body, hungry for more skin.

Arching an eyebrow, Sirius rubbed a gritty palm over Remus’ shoulder. He pressed sand grains between thumb and finger. “Well, I’m offering to help you wash the sand off if nothing else.”

Blood hammering through his veins, Remus forced a calm tone. “It does get everywhere,” he agreed. “I may well need a hand.”

There were other things that being skilled at yoga helped with. Remus wondered how much he’d get to show off.


End file.
